


Will You... Hey, Wait A Minute!

by Mamabug1981



Series: Domesticity 'verse [4]
Category: Louden Swain RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Impatient Stephen, M/M, Timestamp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: In which Rob's neurotic, Stephen's impatient, and Billy's a romantic sweetheart.





	Will You... Hey, Wait A Minute!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, guys. These two keep cock-blocking my HTM smut. But, enjoy.
> 
> Also, TOTALLY ticked off not one but TWO writing prompts that have been on my wall for MONTHS with this one.

_Six Years Ago_

“Crap, he's going to be here in like five minutes. Guys, I don't know if I can do this.”

Stephen sighed and put his hands on Rob’s shoulders. “You love him?”

“Of course I do!”

“And he loves you?”

“I… I’m pretty sure he does?”

“You don't sound sure.”

“No. Yes! He does! He does.”

“Then just ask him. You know he's going to say yes.”

Rob rolled the ring box in his hand between his palms nervously, thinking. 

“Yeah, you're right. Whew, ok. Actually doing this then. Right.”

Rob wandered over to the other end of the studio to finish setting up, leaving Mike and Stephen alone. 

Stephen spoke quietly once Rob was out of earshot. “You DO realize we're gonna have to practically propose for him once his nerves hit, right?” Suddenly he got a big grin on his face, the one he only got when he was up to no good.

Mike realized instantly what Stephen had in mind. “Oh, dude, no. That sounds like a really bad idea.” Then he grinned too. “I'm in.”

Billy strolled in about 10 minutes later. He looked around, but only saw Stephen back in the corner tapping out some beats on a practice pad while Mike played with some bass lines. Rob was nowhere to be found.

“Hey guys, have you seen Rob? He wanted me to meet him here, but didn't say why.”

He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see Rob walk out from around a corner. Billy crossed the room to take his boyfriend by the hands and greet him with a kiss before looking him over.

“Fresh hair cut, button down shirt, nice pants…” He looked down at his own t-shirt and skinny jeans. “You shoulda told me we were going out, I would have at least grabbed a jacket or something to class up with.”

Rob took a deep breath. “That's because… I… we… we're not.”

“We're not? Then what are you all dressed up for?”

“I…” He glanced over his shoulder at the others, who waved to keep going.

“Billy, I… We’ve been together for awhile now… friends even longer… I… I just wanted…”

“Oh for fucks sake!”

Both men turned at Stephen’s outburst as he stood up and stalked across the room towards them. Rob jumped as Stephen shoved his hand into Rob’s pocket and pulled out the ring box.

“Sorry dude, I know you have that speech you were slaughtering written down somewhere, you can read it to him later. Now shove over.” Stephen pushed Rob aside with his hip and knelt down, holding the ring up to a thoroughly confused Billy.

“Billy. Would you please do us the mercy of taking this neurotic idiot to be your husband, and put us all out of our misery?”

“Dude! Did you just propose to MY boyfriend for me?” Rob sputtered.

Stephen shrugged. “Well, you were taking too long.” He stood up and dropped the ring back into Rob’s hand. “You're welcome.” He slapped him on the shoulder and went back to sit next to Mike again.

Rob stared down at the ring sitting in his palm, then back to Billy. “Well, um, I… What he said?” 

Billy chuckled. He tucked a knuckle under Rob’s chin and lifted his face for a kiss before pulling away.

“See, here's the thing, Robbie.” He pretended he didn't see the look of disappointed panic that crossed Rob’s face when he turned and crossed the room. He popped one of his guitar cases open and sifted through the storage compartment, palming something before shutting the case. He walked back over to Rob, taking Rob’s left hand in his right.

“I WAS going to do this on your birthday next week. A bit of wine and dine, a moonlit stroll, then back here for a serenade before giving you this.”

He opened his fist to reveal an engagement band similar to the one Rob was holding. Rob’s expression rapidly switched from disappointment to shock to hope as he looked between the ring and Billy’s face.

“So, Rob, babe, I will accept your proposal and marry you, on one condition.”

“What condition?”

Billy slipped his ring on Rob’s finger, bringing his hand up in both of his own to kiss where it now rested. He looked up at Rob.

“On the condition that YOU do ME the honor of marrying me.”

Rob smiled in relief and took his hand back so he could slip his own ring onto Billy’s hand. “Absolutely.” He slipped a hand up around the back of his new fiancee's neck and pulled him down for a kiss, neither man registering the clapping and cheering of their friends as they lost themselves in each other.


End file.
